Spring to Summer
by The Raver Otaku
Summary: She may never hear the sweet tones from her piano again, unless, someone can pull her from the darkness that plagues her and her piano, along with her past with her mother, and father.


The depths of the black abyss of water, the beautiful, shiny, blue body of water, the ocean.

I, Lucy Heartfilia sat at the bottom, trying to listen to the notes as I play.

I could not hear a sound, only feeling the keys, and the beat of my thumping, racing heart.

I was panicking.

I was getting off rhythm, the tone was horrid, I stopped.

I stopped playing, I couldn't do it, I could not play this beauty of a piece, not without feeling this absolute guilt.

I sat there on the stool, sobbing, the scenery changed around me, I was no longer under water, I could hear whispers, the things everyone was saying, the _hurtful _things, I still sat there, tears falling down my cheeks.

Why?

WHy?

WHY?!

Why couldn't I save her? Why didn't she get better? The promises, the winnings, always first, never last, absolute on point, never a time ever off beat, played the whole thing_ perfect._

_"If you win, I'll get better",_ said mother.

I didn't know.

I hurt her.

I didn't keep my promise.

I let her down.

The eight year old me sat there.

Sobbing. Heaving. Heart broken. Trembling.

_**"I'm Scared"**_, I was screaming on the inside.

I finally ran off stage, through the halls, I could hear my name being called by one of the judges, I didn't look back, I could not look back.

My vision blurred, I quickly made it away from the piano as possible. That place.

The halls were long, too long in fact, it was never ending like the watery abyss, never ending, always stuck in one place.

FINALLY, the door was just beyond my reach, I run to the door and pushed it open, only to come falling off a cliff into the blue-black depths of water.

*GASP*

Sweat dripping off my face, onto my bed, and hand. Trembling from the memories that flooded my mind, the concert to make it to the finals, but I snapped.

I looked at the clock to only see that it was 7:14 a.m, I had sixteen minutes until my alarm went off, well, I guess I could get ready early, and actually eat breakfast at home for once.

I took a twenty minute shower, clearing my mind from the nightmare, washing away the memories and sweat, the nightmare was so realistic, actually, it was _too realistic._

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me, walking to my bedroom, getting my school uniform off the hanger on the back of my door.

I put on my thigh-high socks, my plaid skirt, button-up shirt, and blue blazer. I brushed my hair and dried it, putting it in pig-tails, I sprayed my favorite perfume on, and headed out the door. Ahhh, Strawberry and Vanilla, strange combo, but it smells very sweet.

Walking down the steps I finally got to the bottom, looking at the cat bowl,**"HAPPY"**, I looked at it with sad eyes, remembering the memory of mother taking him away from me, quite some time ago.

Walking into the kitchen I made pancakes and turkey bacon, so much yum! Sitting down in the dinning room, I grabbed my iPhone and went on twitter, scrolling down the news feed. I passed a post that looked interesting but skipped it, something about an interesting violinist. Shut off my phone and put it in my blazers' pocket, I placed my dish in the sink, since I was finished.

Heading out the door I bumped into something, or rather, _someone_.

"Ow", said the gruffy voice.

"Oh, morning, Gray."

"Mornin' Lucy. Ready for second term?", Said Gray.

"Aye", responding.

Gray and I go way back, since childhood, always next door from me, his family has took care of me since both of my parents passing, I was left with a lot of inheritance, but I can't actually access it until I'm eighteen, it's only use to pay rent on the house I was left with and a card to buy food, or other things I need for home or school, it's about 500 on the card, 200 actually goes on it each month, since school has started, I used most of the money for tuning the piano at school.

We walked down the street passing the water canal along the way, finally crossing the bridge, for about 10 minutes of walking, we finally arrive at Fairy Tail High school's gates, it was a pretty big school, it has two gyms, three music rooms, two Baseball fields, a tennis court, two soccer fields, and a football field.

This school was quite sporty, I was never one to do sports, most of my time was in Music room 3, no one was in here, and it was right next to the baseball field, next to the baseball field was the soccer field, probably about ten feet were between each field, anyway, I was listening to music while playing the piano.

I know, I know, sounds crazy, but the thing is, I can't hear the notes anymore, well, in the beginning of the song, it's okay, then I start to think, and get off rhythm, start freaking out, because I'm suffocated by water, well, I can breathe, I just can't hear what I'm playing, only the feeling of the keys and vibrations they give off.

It's punishment.

*CRASH* Glass breaking

*Door slams open*, "LUCY!".

Everything went blank after that.

* * *

><p>"Lucy"<p>

I hear something calling for me.

"Lucyyy"

What?

"Lucy, wake up."

I'm asleep?

"LUCY WAKE UP"

I opened my eyes and shot up quickly only to be hit on the forehead, ouch, that hurt.

"WHAT THE HELL LEVY-CHAN?!"

The Blunette was holding her forehead, little tears at the corner of her eyes.

"First, OWWW! Secondly, LU-CHAN, WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU DEAD?! SICK?! MY POOR BABY!", said Levy.

"I'm Fine, Levy-Chan, I just got hit in the head by a ball, or baseball rather".

"Gray", both said in fusion, they both giggle a bit.

After a bit of comfortable silence, Levy cleared her throat, at this, Lucy raised a brow.

"Lu-chan, what are you doing after school?", asked Levy

"Going home, doing nothing, why?", asked Lucy.

Levy had a evil glint in her eye, Lucy didn't like the feeling of this.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME ON A TRIPLE DATE THEN!"

What?

"Uh, no.", Said Lucy.

"Lu-chan, pleeeease!"

"N-"

"PLEEEEEEEEASE!?"

"Lev-"

"PRETTY PLEEEEASE?"

"OKAY! GEEZ!"

"PRETT- OKAY!"

"Who's all going?"

"Well, Juvia and Gray, Gajeel and I, and Juvia is bringing along two people, but we don't know if the girl is going to make it.", said Levy.

"Oh. Well, okay.", Said Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, going to stop that there, I haven't been on at all, lawl, classes are super long, and i have a bunch of art classes throughout the week, I'm probably not going to finish my story,"My Tears, and piano", for a while, no inspiration. Anyway, I'll try to update this as quickly as possible.<strong>


End file.
